injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Undone
Justice Undone is a video game developed by Cinema Studios, as their response to the game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Playable Characters Superman (Justice Undone).jpg|Superman (1/6 First to be Revealed) Batman (Justice Undone).jpg|Batman (1/6 First to be Revealed) Wonder Woman (Justice Undone).jpg|Wonder Woman (1/6 First to be Revealed) Black Canary (Justice Undone).png|Black Canary (1/6 First to be Revealed) Joker (Justice Undone).jpg|Joker (1/6 First to be Revealed) Doomsday (Justice Undone).png|Doomsday (1/6 First to be Revealed) Flash (Justice Undone).jpg|Flash (Revealed four days after game's announcement) Shazam (Justice Undone).jpg|Shazam (Revealed four days after game's announcement) Poison Ivy (Justice Undone).jpg|Poison Ivy (Revealed in her own gameplay video against Wonder Woman) Nightwing (Justice Undone).jpg|Nightwing (Revealed in his own gameplay video against Harley Quinn) Harley Quinn (Justice Undone).jpg|Harley Quinn (Revealed in her own gameplay video against Nightwing) Green Arrow (Justice Undone).jpg|Green Arrow (Revealed on the Justice Undone website) Lex Luthor (Justice Undone).jpg|Lex Luthor (Revealed in his own gameplay video against Superman) Green Lantern (Justice Undone).jpg|Green Lantern (Revealed in a clip from story mode alongside Cyborg) Cyborg (Justice Undone).jpg|Cyborg (Revealed in a clip from story mode alongside Green Lantern) Bane (Justice Undone).jpg|Bane (Revealed in an "All Justice Undone" Gamer Magazine with Killer Croc and Livewire) Killer Croc (Justice Undone).jpg|Killer Croc (Revealed in an "All Justice Undone" Gamer Magazine with Bane and Livewire) Livewire (Justice Undone).jpg|Livewire (Revealed in an "All Justice Undone" Gamer Magazine with Bane and Killer Croc) Catwoman (Justice Undone).jpg|Catwoman (Revealed in Batman's Story Trailer) Gorilla Grodd (Justice Undone).png|Gorilla Grodd (Revealed on the Justice Undone website) Zatanna (Justice Undone).png|Zatanna (Revealed in her own gameplay video against Catwoman) Hawkgirl (Justice Undone).jpg|Hawkgirl (Revealed in Second Story Trailer) Black Adam (Justice Undone).jpg|Black Adam (Revealed in Second Story Trailer) Deathstroke (Justice Undone).jpg|Deathstroke (Revealed in his own Story Trailer) Aquaman (Justice Undone).jpg|Aquaman (Revealed in his own Story Trailer) Black Manta (Justice Undone).jpg|Black Manta (Seen in Aquaman's Story Trailer) Martian Manhunter (Justice Undone).jpg|Martian Manhunter (Revealed in Third Story Trailer) Star Sapphire (Justice Undone).png|Star Sapphire (Revealed in Third Story Trailer) Darkseid (Justice Undone).jpg|Darkseid (Revealed in "This is The End" Trailer) Blue Beetle (Justice Undone).jpg|Blue Beetle (Revealed in "This is The End" Trailer, and later given his own gameplay trailer) Power Girl (Justice Undone).jpg|Power Girl (Revealed at Comic Con as the Final Characters) Sinestro (Justice Undone).jpg|Sinestro (Revealed at Comic Con as the Final Characters) Red Hood (Justice Undone).jpg|Red Hood (Revealed as the first DLC character of the Season Pass with the game's release) Starfire (Justice Undone).jpg|Starfire (Revealed as the second DLC character of the Season Pass) Clayface (Justice Undone).png|Clayface (Revealed as the third DLC character of the Season Pass) Brainiac (Justice Undone).jpg|Brainiac (Revealed as the fourth DLC character of the Season Pass) Batgirl (Justice Undone).jpg|Batgirl (Revealed as the fifth DLC character) Killer Frost (Justice Undone).png|Killer Frost (Revealed the the sixth DLC character) Mirror Master (Justice Undone).jpg|Mirror Master (Revealed as the seventh DLC character) Firestorm (Justice Undone).jpg|Firestorm (Revealed as the eighth and final DLC character) Stages *Batcave *Gotham City *Metropolis *Watchtower *LexCorp *Themyscira *Hall of Justice *Flash Museum *Oa *Atlantis *Arkham Asylum *Wayne Manor *Fortress of Solitude *S.T.A.R. Labs *Justice Undone Selection Screen Order *Left Side, 1st Row: Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Batman, (Red Hood) *Left Side, 2nd Row: Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, (Starfire) *Left Side, 3rd Row: Power Girl, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Wonder Woman, (Batgirl) *Left Side, 4th Row: Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Shazam, Green Lantern, (Firestorm) *Right Side, 1st Row: (Mirror Master), Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Deathstroke *Right Side, 2nd Row: (Killer Frost), Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd *Right Side, 3rd Row: (Brainiac), Doomsday, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Bane *Right Side, 4th Row: (Clayface), Sinestro, Black Adam, Star Sapphire, Livewire Trivia *''To be added!'' In-Game Bonuses Mini Missions In the Mini Missions, the players can select four playable characters to work as a team and navigate their way through a variation of one of the stages and fight a randomly selected boss at the end. S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Every individual character is given 10 missions and an original story to complete. Category:Games Category:Artemis Thorson Category:Cinema Studios Category:Justice Undone